sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Христианство
Христиа́нство (от — «пома́занник», «месси́я») — авраамическая мировая религия, основанная на жизни и учении Иисуса Христа, описанных в Новом Завете[http://www.bbc.co.uk/religion/religions/christianity/ BBC—Religion & Ethics—566, Christianity] // BBC. Христиане верят, что Иисус из Назарета есть Мессия, Сын Божий и Спаситель человечестваBriggs, Charles A. The fundamental Christian faith: the origin, history and interpretation of the Apostles' and Nicene creeds. C. Scribner’s sons, 1913.. Христиане не сомневаются в историчности Иисуса Христа. Христианство — самая крупная мировая религия как по численности приверженцев, которых около 2,3 млрд, так и по географической распространённости — в каждой стране мира есть хотя бы одна христианская община. Наиболее крупные течения в христианстве — православие, католицизм и протестантизм. В 1054 г. произошёл раскол христианской церкви на западную (католическую) и восточную (православную). Появление протестантизма стало результатом реформационного движения в Католической церкви в XVI веке. Христианство возникло в I веке в Палестине, находившейся на тот момент под властью Римской империи, первоначально в среде арамеоязычного населения Междуречья и уже в первые десятилетия своего существования получило распространение и в других провинциях и среди других этнических группМчедлов М. П. . В качестве государственной религии христианство впервые было принято в Великой Армении в 301 годуЭнциклопедия Британника. Статья: Armenian Apostolic Church; Armenia became the first country to adopt Christianity about 300 ce, when St. Gregory the Illuminator converted the Arsacid king Tiridates III.Энциклопедия Британника. Статья: Saint Gregory the Illuminator; He returned to Armenia in the midst of a Christian persecution pressed by King Tiridates III (who was a zealot for the regional idols) and was imprisoned in a burial pit. After being rescued, Gregory reputedly converted the king about 300, and Tiridates then became the first monarch in history to impose Christianity on his people. He did so about 20 years before Constantine I.Большая советская энциклопедия. Статья: Аршакиды армянские; При Тиридате III Великом 287—332 христианство стало около 301 государственной религией в Армении.. При императоре Константине I, начиная с эдикта 313 года о свободе вероисповедания (см. Миланский эдикт), христианство стало обретать статус государственной религии и в Римской империиКарташёв А. В. Вселенские соборы. — М.: «Эксмо», 2006. — 672 с. (С. 66). Возникновение христианства thumb|right|350px|[[Ломтев, Николай Петрович|Николай Ломтев. Апостол Андрей Первозванный водружает крест на горах Киевских]] Христианство зародилось в I веке в Палестине, в иудейской среде в контексте мессианских движений ветхозаветного иудаизма. Уже во времена Нерона христианство было известно во многих провинциях Римской империи. Корни христианского вероучения связаны с ветхозаветным иудаизмом. Согласно Священному Писанию, Иисус был обрезан, воспитывался как иудей, соблюдал Тору, посещал синагогу в Шаббат (субботу), соблюдал праздники. Апостолы и другие первые последователи Иисуса были евреи. Уже через три с половиной года (с момента побиения Стефана) после распятия Христа, христианство начало распространяться среди других народов . По свидетельству новозаветного текста Деяния апостолов ( ), существительное «Χριστιανοί» — христиане, приверженцы (или последователи) Христа, впервые вошло в употребление для обозначения сторонников новой веры в сирийско-эллинистическом городе Антиохии в I веке. Первоначально христианство распространялось в среде еврейства Палестины и средиземноморской диаспоры, но, уже начиная с первых десятилетий, особенно благодаря деятельности апостола Павла, оно приобрело множество последователей среди других народов («язычников»). До V века распространение христианства происходило главным образом в географических пределах Римской империи, а также в сфере её культурного влияния (Армения, вост. Сирия, Эфиопия), в дальнейшем (в основном во 2-й половине 1-го тысячелетия) — среди германских и славянских народов, позднее (к XIII—XIV вв.) — также среди балтийских и финских народов. В новое и новейшее время распространение христианства вне Европы происходило за счёт колониальной экспансии и деятельности миссионеров. Численность В настоящее время число приверженцев христианства во всём мире около 2,35 млрд , в том числе: * в Европе — по различным оценкам от 400 до 550 млнAdherents.com: By Location, * в Латинской Америке — около 543 млн, * в Северной Америке — 231 млн: ** США — 160—225 млнLargest Religious Groups in the USA, ** Канада — 25 млнAdherents.com: By Location), * в Азии — около 350 млн, * в Африке — 475 млн, * в Австралии и Океании — 24 млн. Приблизительное число приверженцев различных христианских конфессий: * католиков — около 1,2 млрд, в том числе: ** около 17 млн католиков восточных обрядовAnnuario Pontificio; * протестантов — по данным Британники около 420 млн.Worldwide Adherents of All Religions // Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., 2013 (эксперты Британники не включают в протестантизм англикан (86 млн) и независимые церкви (371 млн)), по данным Pew Research Center, включающего в протестантизм англикан и так называемые «независимые церкви», — около 800 млн , в том числе: ** 279 млн пятидесятников ; ** около 88 млн англиканStatus of Global Mission 2011; ** около 75 млн пресвитериан и близких к ним течений; ** 70 млн методистов; ** 70 млн баптистов; ** 64 млн лютеран; ** 16 млн адвентистов седьмого дняStatistical report. Annual council of the General Conference Committee, October 9-14, 2009; * приверженцев православных церквей от 225 до 300 млнEastern Orthodox Church — Information on the Eastern Orthodox Church Denomination; * приверженцев древневосточных церквей («нехалкидонские» церкви и Ассирийская церковь Востока) — около 70-80 млн, в том числе: ** последователей Армянской апостольской церкви — около 9 млнThe Armenian Church Today ). Христианские конфессии и учения В наши дни в христианстве существуют следующие основные направления: * Католицизм * Православие * Протестантизм Католицизм * Католическая церковь ** Римско-католическая церковь ** Восточнокатолические церкви * Старокатолицизм Православие * Православная церковь ** Автокефальные православные церкви * Старообрядчество ** Поповство ** Беспоповство ** Беглопоповство Древневосточное православие Церкви, не принявшие исповедание веры, утвержденное на Халкидонском соборе 451 г. (IV Вселенском), называются сегодня древневосточными (ориентальными) православными или нехалкидонскими (см. неполный список ниже); Они не имеют евхаристического общения с православными церквями византийской традиции«Oriental Orthodox - PETER C. BOUTENEFF»; цитируется по «The Encyclopedia of Eastern Orthodox Christianity» 2011 Blackwell Publishing Ltd. * Армянская апостольская церковьАрмянская Церковь и Халкидон * Коптская православная церковь Encyclopedia Coptica * Эфиопская православная церковь * Сиро-яковитская православная церковь * Маланкарская православная церковь * Ассирийская церковь Востока Протестантизм Основные конфессии (более 10 млн. членов церкви) * Адвентисты Седьмого Дня * Англиканство * Баптизм * Кальвинизм и Реформатство ** Кальвинизм ** Пресвитерианство * Лютеранство * Методизм * Пятидесятничество ** Пятидесятнические деноминации Другие конфессии * Адвентисты-реформисты * Квакеры * Меннонитство Течения в протестантизме * Евангельские христиане * Харизматические течения Вероучение thumb|Троица, икона Андрея Рублёва Христианство есть вера во Христа, Сына Божия, Господа нашего, Спасителя и Искупителя, это есть «победа, победившая мир, сия есть вера наша» (I Ио. 5, 4-5).Вероучение // Булгаков С. Н., прот. Православие: Очерки учения Правосл. Церкви. — М., 1991 Теология См. также: Троица Христианство принимает ветхозаветную, восходящую к Аврааму, традицию почитания единого Бога (монотеизм), творца Вселенной и человека. Вместе с тем основные направления христианства привносят в монотеизм идею Троицы: трёх ипостасей (Бог Отец, Бог Сын, Бог Святой Дух), единых по своей божественной природе. Основные черты христианской религии # Единобожие, углублённое учением о '' троичности'' Ипостасей (Лиц) в существе одного Бога. Это учение дало и даёт повод к философским и религиозным спекуляциям, обнаруживая глубину своего содержания в течение веков всё с новых и новых сторон (см. Троица) # Понятие о Боге как абсолютно совершенном Духе, не только абсолютном разуме и всемогуществе, но и абсолютной благости и любви (Бог есть любовь) # Учение об '' абсолютной ценности человеческой личности'' как бессмертного, духовного существа, созданного Богом по своему образу и подобию, и учение о равенстве всех людей в их отношениях к Богу: все равно возлюблены Отцом Небесным, как Его дети, все предназначены к вечному блаженному бытию в соединении с Богом, всем подаются средства к достижению этого предназначения — свободная воля и божественная благодать. # Учение об идеальном назначении человека, заключающемся в бесконечном, всестороннем, духовном усовершенствовании («..будьте совершенны, как совершенен Отец ваш Небесный») # Учение о полном господстве духовного начала над материей: Бог — безусловный владыка материи, как её творец: человеку Им вручено господство над материальным миром, чтобы через материальное тело и в материальном мире осуществить своё идеальное назначение. Таким образом, христианство, дуалистическое в метафизике ''(так как оно принимает две инородные субстанции — дух и материю), монистично как ''религия, ибо ставит материю в безусловную зависимость от духа, как творение и среду деятельности духа. # Одинаковая отдалённость как от метафизического и морального материализма, так и от ненависти к материи и материальному миру. Зло считается коренящимся не в материи, а в извращённой свободной воле духовных существ (ангелов и людей), от которых оно переходит на материю («''Проклята земля в делах твоих''», — говорит Бог Адаму. При творении же всё было «''добро зело''»).thumb|Благовещение # Учение о воскресении плоти и о блаженстве воскресшей плоти праведников вместе с их душами в просветлённом, вечном, материальном мире # Учение о Богочеловеке — воплотившемся и вочеловечившемся для спасения людей от греха, проклятия и смерти Предвечном Сыне Божием, отождествляемом христианской церковью с её основателем — Иисусом Христом. «''Бог вочеловечился, чтобы человек обожился''» (св. Афанасий Великий). Отсюда можно видеть, что христианство стремится к гармонии материи и духа. Оно не отрицает ни одной из сфер жизни, но стремится облагородить их все, считая, однако, лишь средствами к достижению человеком духовного богоподобного совершенства. Кроме перечисленных черт, христианской религии свойственны: # Существенная метафизичность её содержания # Учение о непогрешимости Церкви в вопросах догмата, в силу действующего в Ней во все времена Духа Святого. Христология Христология — это учение об Иисусе Христе. В христианстве Иисус рассматривается как предсказанный библейскими пророчествами Ветхого Завета Мессия. Ортодоксальная (католики, православные и протестанты) точка зрения утверждает, что Иисус Христос — это Богочеловек — не полубог и не получеловек, но существо, соединяющее в себе во всей полноте как божественную, так и человеческую природу, воплощенный Сын Божий, существовавший вечно на Небе до своего рождения на Земле, единосущный своему Отцу (одной природы с Ним). Арианство считало Иисуса Христа совершенным творением Бога, созданным прежде мира. Несторианство разделяло божественную природу Логоса и человеческую природу Иисуса. Монофизитство, напротив, говорит о поглощении человеческой природы Иисуса божественной природой Логоса. Христианская антропология Согласно христианскому вероучению, человек создан по образу и подобию Божьему. Он был совершенен изначально, но пал вследствие грехопадения. Падший человек обладает грубым, видимым телом, исполненной страстей душой и духом, устремленным к Богу. Между тем, человек един, посему спасению (воскресению и обожению) подлежит не только душа, но весь человек, включая тело. Совершенным человеком, неслиянно соединенным с божественной природой, является Иисус Христос. Однако христианство подразумевает и иные формы посмертного существования: в аду, раю и в чистилище (только у католиков). Учение о таинствах С концепцией непостижимо высокого замысла Бога относительно человека связано чуждое другим религиям понятие таинства как совершенно особого действия, выходящего за пределы ритуала, обряда; если обряды символически соотносят человеческий быт с божественным бытием и этим гарантируют стабильность равновесия в мире и человеке, то таинства, по традиционному христианскому пониманию, реально вводят божественное присутствие в жизнь человека и служат залогом грядущего «обожения», прорыва эсхатологического времени. Важнейшие из таинств, признаваемые всеми вероисповеданиями, крещение (инициация, вводящая в христианскую жизнь и символизирующая соединение с Богом, покаяние) и Евхаристия, или причащение (вкушение хлеба и вина, по церковной вере незримо пресуществленных в тело и кровь Христа ради сущностного соединения верующего со Христом, чтобы Христос «жил в нём»). Православие и католицизм признают ещё 5 таинств, сакраментальный статус которых отрицается протестантизмом: миропомазание, имеющее целью сообщить верующему мистические дары Святого Духа и как бы увенчивающее Крещение; покаяние (исповедь перед Богом в присутствии священника и отпущение грехов); рукоположение или ординацию (возведение в духовный сан, дающий не только полномочия учить и «пасторски» вести верующих, но также в отличие от чисто юридического статуса раввина в иудаизме или муллы в исламе, прежде всего власть совершать таинства); брак, понимаемый как соучастие в мистическом браке Христа и церкви ( , ); соборование (сопровождающееся молитвами помазание елеем тела больного). Понятие таинства, всегда телесно-конкретного, и этика аскетизма соподчинены в христианстве представлению о высоком назначении всего человеческого естества, включая телесное начало, которое должно быть подготовлено к эсхатологическому просветлению и аскетизмом, и действием таинств. История христианской церкви Доникейский период (I — начало IV века) Ранний период церковной истории охватывает три века — до Никейского (I Вселенского) Собора. Апостольский век I век обычно называют апостольским. По преданию, в течение 12 лет после Пятидесятницы апостолы оставались в окрестностях Иерусалима, а затем отправились на всемирную проповедь. После разрушения Иерусалима значение церковного центра переходит к столице империи — Риму , освященному мученичеством апостолов Петра и Павла. С правления Нерона начинается период гонений. Последний апостол Иоанн Богослов умирает ок. 100 годa, и с ним заканчивается апостольский век. «Апостольские мужи» Время первохристианства I—II вв. отмечено деятельностью т. н. «апостольских мужей», то есть первохристианских писателей, бывших учениками самих апостолов. К числу наиболее известных из них относят священномученика Игнатия Богоносца, осужденного на смерть во времена гонений императора Траяна, и священномученика Поликарпа Смирнского, который был сожжён на костре в гонение императора Марка Аврелия († 167 г). Имеется собрание текстов, которое называется «Писания мужей Апостольских»: Послания Климента и Варнавы, Пастырь Ермы и другие книги учеников Апостолов Иисуса. . «Апологеты» Апостольские мужи явились переходной группой от самих апостолов к т. н. апологетам. Апология (от — оправдание) — это слово о заступничестве, направляемое к императорам-гонителям. Оправдывая христианство как справедливую и разумную религию, апологеты вольно или невольно переводили истины веры на язык разума, и так рождалось христианское богословие. Первым из подобных апологетов-богословов был мч. Иустин Философ из Самарии, философ-платоник, после своего обращения (ок. 133 г.) прибывший в Рим, где основал богословскую школу для борьбы с еретиками-гностиками. Иустин Философ погиб в гонение имп. Марка Аврелия в 166 г. Доникейский период завершился крупнейшим за всю историю христианства «Диоклетиановым гонением» (302—311 гг.), целью которого было полное уничтожение Церкви. Однако гонение только способствовало утверждению и распространению христианства. Христианизация Армении thumb|[[Татевский монастырь в Армении, IX век]] Основателями Армянской церкви считаются апостолы Иисуса Христа Фаддей и Варфоломей проповедавшие христианство в Армении в I векеОфициальный сайт Армянской апостольской церкви. Home Page/The Armenian Church Today/Who We Are Founded in the first century by two of the Apostles of Jesus Christ, Saints Thaddeus and Bartholomew, we are one of the five ancient Eastern Oriental Orthodox churches. At the beginning of the fourth century, Armenia became the first nation in the world to declare Christianity as our state religion.... В начале IV в. (традиционная дата - 301 г.) Великая Армения стала первой страной, принявшей христианство в качестве государственной религииВсемирный совет церквей. Профиль страны: Армения (архивированная версия)National Geographic, что связано с именами святого Григория Просветителя и армянского царя Тиридата III Великого. Политика гонений на христиан императора Диоклетиана заставляет общину девичьего аскетерия бежать из Рима в АрмениюСхематическая история христианства. Однако святые девы были замучены армянским царём Тиридатом III (тогда ещё язычником). Но впоследствии эти события способствовало обращению его царства в христианство через проповедь святого Григория Просветителя, крестившего Армению в 301 году и ставшего первым епископом царства. Таким образом, Армения стала первым в истории христианским государствомВсемирный совет церквей. Профиль страны: Армения. Христианизация Грузии Грузинская христианская церковь основана, по преданию, в I веке апостолом Андреем ПервозваннымГрузинская Православная Церковь // Patriarchia.ruГРУЗИНСКАЯ ПРАВОСЛАВНАЯ ЦЕРКОВЬ . В 324 году трудами святой равноапостольной Нины христианство стало государственной религией Грузии. Церковная организация находилась в пределах Антиохийской ЦерквиРональд Робертсон. Восточные христианские церкви: церковно-исторический справочник. Грузинская церковь считается одной из древнейших христианских церквей в миреКраткая история Грузинской Православной ЦерквиОфициальный сайт Грузинской православной церквиГрузинская православная церковь // Энциклопедический словарь''Ломинадзе Б. Р.'' Грузинская Православная церковь // Большая советская энциклопедияБессонов М. Н. Православие в наши дни. — М.:Политиздат, 1990. — С.80. IV—VIII вв. При Константине Великом и его преемниках христианство быстро становится государственной религией в Риме. Этот процесс имеет ряд особенностей. Обращение огромных масс вчерашних язычников резко понижает духовно-нравственный уровень Церкви, способствует возникновению массовых еретических движений. Вмешиваясь в дела Церкви, императоры часто становятся покровителями и даже инициаторами ересей (напр., монофелитство — типично императорская ересь). Аскетически настроенные христиане скрываются от этих смут в пустынях. Именно в IV в. быстро расцветает монашество, и появляются первые монастыри. Процесс преодоления ересей происходит через формирование и раскрытие догматов общепризнанного вероучения на семи Вселенских Соборах. Расцвет монашества в Египте, Сирии и Палестине Во всех трёх названных областях монашество возникло независимо друг от друга. Но египетское монашество считается древнейшим. Его основатель преподобный Антоний Великий ещё в 285 г. удалился в глубину пустыни на гору Колизму. Его ученик — преподобный Макарий Египетский положил начало подвижничеству в Скитской пустыне, а преподобный Пахомий Великий основал ок. 330 г. первый египетский монастырь в Тавенисси. В Палестине основателями монашества были преподобный Харитон Исповедник — строитель Фаранской Лавры (330-е гг.) и преподобный Иларион Великий — строитель Лавры у Маюма (ок. 338 г.). В Сирии — преподобный Иаков Низибийский († 340-е гг.) и его ученик преподобный Ефрем Сирин (373 г.), который также известен как родоначальник Эдесско-Низибийской богословской школы. IX—XI вв. В начале VIII века во всём христианском мире произошли крупные изменения, связанные с экспансией ислама. В 711 г. арабы переправились через Гибралтарский пролив, быстро захватили Испанию и двинулись вглубь современной Франции. Разделение церквей (формально 1054 г.) Поводом Великой схизмы 1054 года послужил спор из-за земель в Южной Италии, формально принадлежавших Византии. Узнав, что греческий обряд там вытесняется и забывается, Константинопольский патриарх Михаил Керуларий закрыл все храмы латинского обряда в Константинополе. Одновременно он требовал от Рима признать себя равным по чести Вселенским патриархом. Лев IX отказал ему в этом и вскоре умер. Между тем в Константинополь прибыли папские послы во главе с кардиналом Гумбертом. Обиженный патриарх не принимал их, а лишь предъявлял письменные обличения латинских обрядов. Гумберт, в свою очередь, обвинил патриарха в нескольких ересях, а 16 июля 1054 года самовольно объявил анафему патриарху и его последователям. Михаил Керуларий ответил Соборным постановлением (воспроизводящим все обвинения Фотия в 867 году) и анафемой на всё посольство. Таким образом, по жанру это была очередная схизма, далеко не сразу осознанная как окончательный разрыв между Востоком и Западом. thumb|240px|Православные [[монахи]] Действительное разделение церквей было длительным процессом, проходившим на протяжении четырёх столетий (с IX по XII в.), а его причина коренилась в возраставшем различии экклезиологических традиций. Святые Более 150 тысяч людей причислены христианами к лику святых (см. Канонизация). Святые, канонизированные до разделения церквей, почитаются как католиками, так и православными. См. также * Категории ** Общехристианские святые ** Католические святые ** Православные святые * Статьи ** Богослужение ** Евхаристия ** Ересь ** Икона ** История христианства ** Криптохристианство ** Инквизиция ** Христианизация ** Иудаизм и христианство ** Народное христианство Примечания Литература Научная литература * Болотов В. В. Лекции по истории древней Церкви. — СПб., 1907 1918. Т. 1-4; То же (репринт). М., 1994. * * Густерин П. На родине христианства // Азия и Африка сегодня. — 2006. — № 5. * Донини Амброджо. У истоков христианства (от зарождения до Юстиниана): Пер. с итал. / Под общ. редакцией проф. И. С. Свенцицкой. — М., 1979. — 341 с. * * Карташев А. В. Вселенские Соборы. — М., 1994. * Поснов М. Э. История христианской церкви (до разделения Церквей — 1054 г.) * Свенцицкая И. С. Раннее христианство: страницы истории. — М.:Политиздат, 1987; М., 1988; М., 1989 * Свенцицкая И. С. Первые христиане и Римская империя. — М., 2003. * Свенцицкая И. С. Судьбы апостолов: мифы и реальность. — М.: Вече, 2006. * Фрэзер Джеймс Джордж. Фольклор в ветхом завете. — М.: АСТ, 2003. — 650 с. * Христианство. Энциклопедический словарь / Под ред. С. С. Аверинцева и др. — М., 1993-95. Т. 1-3. (Т. 3. С. 489—526 обширная библиография). Христианская литература * Афанасьев, прот. Николай. Вступление в Церковь. — М., 1993. * Афанасьев, прот. Николай. Церковь Духа Святого. — Рига, 1994. * Исагогика. Курс по изучению Священного Писания Ветхого Завета * * О. Сергий (Лепин). Христианство // Религия: Энциклопедия / Сост. и общ. ред. А. А. Грицанов, Г. В. Синило. — Мн.: Книжный Дом, 2007.— 960 с. * Келлог, С. Г. Буддизм и христианство. Сравнение легендарной истории и учения Будды с евангельской историей и учением нашего господа И. Христа. Пер. с англ. под ред. Орнатского Ф. — Киев : Тип. Г. Т. Корчак-Новицкого, 1894. — XI, 292 с. ; 23 см — Б. ц. * Керн, архим. Киприан. Евхаристия. — Париж, 1947; То же (репринт). М., 1992. * Кассиан (Безобразов), еп. Христос и первое христианское поколение. 3-е изд. — Париж; Москва, 1996. * Валентин Асмус. Прот. Лекции по истории церкви * Лосский В. Н. Очерк мистического богословия восточной Церкви Догматическое богословие. — М., 1991. * Лурье В. М. История византийской философии. Формативный период. СПб., Axioma, 2006. XX + 553 с. ISBN 5-901410-13-0 Оглавление, Раздел 1, гл. 1, Раздел 1, гл. 2, Раздел 2, гл. 1, Раздел 2, гл. 2, Раздел 4, гл. 1, Раздел 4, гл. 2 * Протопресвитер Иоанн Мейендорф. Введение в святоотеческое богословие Нью-Йорк, 1985 (2-е издание — Вильнюс; М., 1992, ISBN 5-900785-14-9; 3-е издание — Клин, 2001, ISBN 5-93313-018-4; 4-е издание — Минск, 2001). Пер. с англ. Ларисы Волохонской. * Мень А. В. История религии. В поисках Пути, Истины и Жизни (в 7 томах) (Москва, 1991-92) * Мень А. В. Первые апостолы (не завершена) * Мень А. В. История религии (учебник в 2 томах) (Москва, 1997) * Мень А. В. Библиологический словарь (в 3 томах) (Москва, 2002) * Православная богословская энциклопедия / Под ред. А. П. Лопухина и Н. Н. Глубоковского. — СПб., 1900-11. Т. 1-12. * Спасский А. История догматических движений в эпоху Вселенских Соборов. — Сергиев Посад, 1914. Т. 1. * Флоровский, прот. Г. Пути русского богословия — Вильнюс, 1991. * Флоровский, прот. Г. Восточные отцы 4 в. — Париж, 1931; То же (переизд.). М., 1992. * Флоровский, прот. Г. Византийские отцы 5-8 вв. — Париж, 1933; То же (переизд.). М., 1992. * H. Denzinger A. Schonmetzer, Enchiridion symbolorum, definitionum et declarationum de rebus fidei et morum, 36 ed. Basileae et Frib., 1976. * Pelikan J. The Christian Tradition. A History of the Development of Doctrine. Chicago, 1971—78. Bd.1—3. * Андре Миллер. «История христианской Церкви» Критическая литература * Арнольд Готфрид. Беспристрастная история церквей и ересей от начала нового завета до 1688 г. после рождества Христова. — Франкфурт-на-Майне, 1729 * Гарнак Адольф фон. История догматов // Оп.: История догматов, в кн.: Общая история европейской культуры, СПб., 1911, т. 6 * Дешнер Карлхайнц. Криминальная история христианства. В 4 томах / Пер. с нем. В. Хмары. — М.: Terra, 1996. — 464 с. (в djVu) * Древс Артур. Происхождение христианства из гностицизма. — М., 1930 * Каутский Карл. «Происхождение христианства» * Косидовский З. Библейские сказания. Пер. с польск. Изд. 4-е. — М., 1978. — 455 с. с ил. * Косидовский З. Сказания евангелистов: Пер. с польск. / Послесл. и примеч. И. С. Свенцицкой. — 2-е изд. — М., 1978. — 262 с. * Ранович А. Б. Античные критики христианства. — М., Политиздат, 1990. * Таксиль Лео. Священный вертеп * Толстой Л. Н. Исследование догматического богословия / Полное собрание сочинений в 90 томах. Том 23, произведения 1879—1884, с. 60-303 * Уайт, Э. Д. A History of the Warfare of Science with Theology in Christendom. 2 vols. (1896) (на русском языке: Борьба религии с наукой / Пер. Д. Л. Вейса. М.—Л., 1932) * John William Draper. The origin of Christianity. Its transformation on attaining imperial power. Its relations to science / History of the Conflict Between Religion and Science. — New York: D. Appleton, 1874. («История борьбы между религией и наукой») * Walter Richard Cassels. Supernatural Religion: An Inquiry into the Reality of Divine Revelation. — London, 1902. (в pdf, djVu) («Сверхъестественная религия: исследование реальности божественного откровения») Ссылки * Библиотека христианской литературы на сайте Якова Кротова * Схематическая история христианства * Публикации по христианству в библиотеке Гумер * Категория:Религия в Древнем мире